Kill 'Em All
… Ever had the feeling you can’t trust your own friends..? Ever had the chance to kill them to save your own life? Ever had the feeling your life is hanging on a thread..? That happened to me and my friends. We were nothing more than high-school kids, battling our own trivial battles and personal issues. Jo was a Converse obsessed girl that had just defeated anorexia. Kat was, unlike Jo, a food addict with a sweet tooth. I love her to hell and back. And of course there’s Ryan, my best friend and my crush since the seventh grade. I’m Ally and all I can say about myself was: I was once normal. Typical days for high-school kids. Last exams were hitting us like rocks. Our little town which shall not be named was never a place with a high crime rate. That’s why, on that particular October, the news flabbergasted us. A serial killer in our neighborhood? Preposterous. Some people didn’t believe it at all, even though there were once piles and piles of bodies, all of them were dumped in the marina. But nobody knew…about the house…until they actually end up in there… One night, I had just gotten off the phone after a long talk with Ryan and I was worn out from studying. A strange noise woke me up in the middle of the night. Someone with a mask was standing above me holding a baseball bat. Just as I was about to scream, I felt pain in my head as the guy hit me with the baseball bat. I was knocked out unconscious. I woke up, after what appeared to be hours, in a dark room. Opening my eyes I realized, I was trapped in the middle of hundreds and hundreds porcelain dolls. Only certain people knew my phobia from porcelain dolls. Was I being spied? Or betrayed by one of my own? “They’re only porcelain dolls, snap out of it Allison” is what I repeated to myself as I took steps forward, heading for the door that was going to save me. I got to the door only to discover that it was locked. I used my martial arts training and the door was soon knocked down, leaving nothing but dust behind it. An empty, dark hallway greeted me. The silence was so cold that it was painful. My heart was beating really fast. Was I going to be one of the killer’s next victims? I took a careful step forward, hearing my racing heart go crazy. Suddenly, I heard a scream. -HELP ME!!! I knew that voice. I ran towards it yelling: -Kat, where are you!? -Ally, help me! I followed her voice to a locked door. An axe was hanging on the wall. I grabbed it and shouted: -Get away from the door, Kat! -Hurry!There’s a clown in here! My heart sank. I knew what clowns meant to her. I started smashing the door, having one thing in mind, and that was to save my best friend. Next thing I knew, Kat was hugging me tightly. I could feel her racing heart against my chest and her ice-cold hands. I was staring at a hologram in that room. -Dude, it was a hologram. -Hologram or no hologram it was scary! I took the axe, not letting go of Kat’s hand. That’s when I realized the cold darkness was surrounding us once again. -Are we alone?-I asked, fearing the answer. -I have no idea. Maybe…Maybe we should try finding a way out of here. Scared of whatever peril we might come across again, we took a brave step forward. Then we heard a voice that said: -Greetings, contestants. Kat and I looked at each other. -I am the serial killer that spreads terrors across the nation. Gulp. -Tonight we will be doing something different. Four of you are placed in different areas of the house. You will be facing your worst fears. If that doesn’t kill you…Last man standing gets to leave. Alive. Good luck. -Four of us? -Two people are getting scared out of their minds as we speak. We need to find them and save them ASAP! -Last person standing leaves… Three of us need to die. -Kathryn-I shook her shoulders and looked in her sky blue eyes-Nobody is going to die as far as I’m concerned. But I wasn’t so certain of it… We walked through the dark corridors of the house for about a half an hour when we heard someone’s cries for help: -Help me!!! Kat and I said at the same time: -The third person! We ran towards the voice, but I had to drag Kat since she wasn’t the running type. The screams reached their pinnacle in front of a door with five locks on it. -Kat, where the hell is that axe!? -I thought you had it! -Help me! -Ryan!? -Ally?! Get me the fuck out of here! -Don’t panic! Just try to stay calm! -Oh sure, how about you staying calm in a room full of snakes?! I addressed Kat: -Help me find something, anything that can break the locks! I was searching blind, my eyes didn’t know how to adapt to that darkness. Finally I managed to find a tool box and went straight for the hammer and crowbar. Kat and I killed the locks and when we opened the door, Ryan ran out screaming: -CLOSE IT!!! CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR! I closed it and heard a thud on the other side. Ryan hugged me, breathing heavily. -That.Was.Horrible. -So-I said when he calmed down-Three out of four people actually are best friends? -So you’re saying..? -Jo is in here somewhere. -What makes you so sure it’s Jo? -It’s either Jo or Melanie. -I would be happier it was Melanie, at least I know who to kill first. I slapped Ryan on his back. -This isn’t the time nor place.Whoever it is, we need to find them, save them and stick together. Ryan grabbed my hand and I was now between Kat and him. As scary as the situation was, I was glowing on the inside. I’m holding hands with Ryan. Eat your hearts out, bitches. -You know…It’s very dark in here.-I said, feeling my fear getting stronger. Ryan shook my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. -I know where this is going, now cut it out!You can’t freak out on us. No. If you freak out, Kat’s next, and God only knows how much drama a dude can take. I nodded. -And, um, if we get out of here alive, I need to tell you something. Suddenly, a cold, almost non-human scream filled our minds. -That’s Jo alright. In a room full of either spiders or cats. Run for it! I took the hammer and ran with all of my strength. The screaming was the loudest in front of a door that only had one regular lock. I broke it and we ran inside a completely empty room to help Jo who was tied up on the floor. As soon as I pulled the rope, the floor underneath us opened and we fell down. I hit my head and lost consciousness. I woke up and saw Kat, Jo and Ryan around me. I went to wake up Kat. -Kat? Kat, wake up. -What the fuck happened? -We fell down. Go wake up Jo, I’ll take care of Ryan. I sat next to Ryan and shook his left shoulder gently. He opened his black eyes and gave me a little smirk. -At least I’m in here with you. Then we heard that voice… -So it starts, contestants. Three of you must die. Once there is only one survivor, he or she may leave. There are cameras all over the place, don’t even think of making something stupid. May the best one survive. My heart froze. I am supposed to end the lives of my best friends…to save my own? Ryan held me tightly and said to me: -Everything is alright. And so it began. All we had was water. Kat and Jo would fight each other daily for it. Ryan and I needed to keep them away from each other. We were there a little more than two weeks when the door opened. Everything we possibly needed, was one step from the door. Food, water, fresh clothes, everything. But I knew it was a trap. I managed to restrain Kat, but Jo took a run for it! -Jo, come back here!-I yelled, but she ignored me. I got up, started running to catch her, but she had already made that one step… The wall opened and it shot knives straightly into Jo’s body, stabbing her in the forehead, neck, heart, stomach and legs. I stopped in utter shock. Watching the dark-red blood drip from her wounds to the floor, I dropped to my knees. Her bloody corpse fell on the floor, fixating it’s glassy, dead eyes…on me. -Jo… I couldn’t cry. As much as I loved Jo, I just couldn’t cry… Ryan moved me away from Jo’s dead body and faced me against the wall. -I’ll be right back, okay? Then he went over to Kat and told her: -Kat, help me move her. -What if there are more knives, or even worse? I didn’t listen to the further conversation. The wall started moving in front of my eyes. The words: “KILL ‘EM ALL” appeared in front of me, written in blood. KILL ‘EM ALL. KILL ‘EM ALL. KILL ‘EM ALL. -Kill ‘em all. Kill ‘em all. Kill…them…all…-I repeated quietly. -Ally? Are you okay? Those were the last words I heard before I lost balance and fell backwards, hitting my head on the floor. I woke up, not knowing what happened to me. They told me I slept for three days, that they were afraid I might die. -We heard him again. -You did? -All he said was: And there were three… We were in there a month and a half. We lost count. Kat was freaking out on a daily basis. When is this going to end..? One night I woke up to discover why is my hand tingling me. It was cut. Someone cut my palm. And there it was… “KILL ‘EM ALL” was written on the wall…With my blood… -It was me.-I heard Kat’s voice. Looking at her, I realized she changed…Too much… Her eyes were darker, her voice was deeper… -What? She held up a knife with blood on it. -My story is rather believable… Once I kill you, I’ll kill Ryan. Saying that you both attacked me and I had no choice.-she said shaking and laughing a little. -Are you mad? -No. But I am the serial killer. -No you’re not, you’re just saying this to get out.-I said, considering the fact that she might be right… -Who were the only two people who knew about your fear of porcelain dolls? Ryan. And me. Kinda hard to believe that your beloved Ryan would do such a thing to you. -But…You…You are my best friend. -We stopped being friends the moment we fell in this room. Tell me, didn’t the house seem familiar? We were both here that Christmas. She was afraid, I could tell. But now I did believe that my best friend was a cold-hearted killer. -Yo, Ryan!-she yelled to wake him up. -What are you up to? -I want him to see your death. -Kat? Dude, put that knife down. -It’s no use, Ryan. She’s the killer. -Eh? No she’s not. She went crazy, just like all of us. Kat, put the knife down, you’re gonna hurt someone. -That’s the plan. She lifted up the knife… …and stabbed herself in the stomach. Completely terrified, I shouted: -KAT! She started breathing heavily and yelled at us: -Run, idiots! This place is going to explode! Sebastian! Let…them…go…-she said when she fell on the floor, curling up her body in pain. I tried to help her, but she categorically refused: -No…Ally… I couldn’t do it…I’m…I’m sorry. I took my scared look away from the knife that was stuck in her stomach to the handle. -See ya…later. Ryan…He’s in…love..with you…-she said, it got harder for her to talk. -Don’t speak, Kat, don’t speak…Don’t die, damn you! I love you, Kat, and I will forever. -I…I love you too…-she said smiling with the last smile in her life, falling into eternal sleep. I held her hand and started crying. -Come on already, I found the exit!-I heard Ryan. -I’m not leaving her. -DUDE, THERE’S A BOMB IN THIS HOUSE! I ignored him. -Screw it!-he said and I felt that I am separated with the ground. I had to let go of Kat’s hand. -Bye… Everything after that kinda flew besides me. The explosion. The fall. I, landing on Ryan. All I could think about was Kat. My best friend in the world… A psychopath… -Ally, remember that I was going to tell you something? -Yes. -I’m in love with you. I looked at him and said: -I’m in love with you too. He smiled, but I could see the sadness in his eyes. He lost two friends in there… I hugged him and started to cry. Several tears fell from my eyes onto the leftover ashes of my previous life… Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta